Super Driver
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: The songfic based on Season 2 of the series! I don't know if someone already posted one but here it is!


**This is a songfic. I don't know is someone already did something like this but, here it is!**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Super Driver**

Haruhi somehow was able to drag all of us out of our homes just so because she wants us to go to an audition. Yes, she had once mentioned about wanting to make a band once and we did try to be an actual band as well, but it only lasted until she got bored. I still pick up the guitar every now and then when I'm bored myself.

_Day by Day,_

_I'm fed up with of this, so_

_Become a bolder that you can refuse!_

Now, I can't really do much once she decided to do what comes straight to mind. So, me, Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina-san were all about to become stars. I had the hard work of loading the car which she somehow convinced her parents to get her one. She even said that she was driving. Convincing your parents to get you a car is one thing, but letting your parents to drive is something way to irresponsible! We're still in high school; we can't even get a driver's license yet!

"Don't worry about it. It's only a problem if you get caught." Haruhi answered to me with a smile on her face. "If we do get caught, we'll just tell them the truth."

_Oh my boy,_

_I'm gonna make myself clear, there's_

_No room for lies in this narrow world._

You normally don't tell anyone of your crimes out in public like that. It never ceases to surprise me whenever she admits things. That's not my concern though. My real concern is will she drive sensibly? I don't doubt her skills, it's almost impossible to do so. I only hope that she doesn't end up deciding to do street races with some random stranger on the road.

"Koizumi, are you sure that we can't do a thing about this?" I asked that smiling bastard in hopes that there is a way.

"I'm positive. It is Suzumiya-san's wish after all." Koizumi answered back with that same smile.

"You seem quite happy about this…"

"I'm just happy that Suzumiya-san is happy. She wants to do something with people who she considers as friends and I'm grateful for it."

That's coming from the guy who in truth has a crush on her. I find it even worse that he can't stop her nor anyone else. I just hope that nothing happens once we get there.

_I found you myself_

_It's only natural I'd come to like you_

_Kick away your worthless ways_

_I'll decide everything!_

_(I say, I say my heaven!)_

We all got into the car and in no time, Haruhi already got the car reversing out of the parking spot and off to where the audition is. Asahina-san, Nagato and Koizumi were sitting in the back seat. Asahina-san would be located to the left-hand side of the door, Nagato in the center and Koizumi at the right. I was in the front seat along with Haruhi driving to my right. I watched the scenery pass us by and listen to Aya Hirano's latest single. It soon came to me about when the time the audition starts. I forgot to ask her.

"Hey Haruhi, what time is the audition?" I asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

"In about 10 minutes." Haruhi said nonchalantly.

"10 minutes? Then we're going to be late!"

"Don't worry; all we have to do is speed up! That way, we'll be there on time!"

Are you insane? Don't go over the speed limit just to get there on time!

_I'm a super driver, leave the charging in to me_

_I'll go on no matter what_

_"It's impossible!" (Don't you stop me)_

_Get over that, Take it eazy, Go!_

_A big victory? Of course it was!_

_What came of it? It felt good!_

_"Review meeting?" (Get back to wild)_

_More importantly, hurry it up!_

Before I knew it, she hit the pedal and the car went off. Asahina-san was squealing in terror, Nagato was, well, un-phased as always, Koizumi was holding onto the door handle with dear life while I was sinking into the car seat.

"Suzumiya-san, please slow down!" Asahina-san begged Haruhi.

"Yeah, Haruhi slow down!"

"If I slow down, we'll never make it on time so here we go!"

No you idiot! What you're doing is going against the laws of driving!

She had so far, passed through several cars, horning them to move out of the way and I'm pretty sure that she went right pass a red light. It was only a matter of time for the police to come.

_Haven't done this or that yet, it's always so sudden_

_It's like I'm, like I'm, inexperienced, but what's wrong with that?_

I was able to finally get myself up from sinking even further into the seat and turned to Haruhi.

"Are you trying to kill us? Slow down now or else we'll be really in for it!"

"Oh quit worrying! I'm careful on the road."

You call this careful?

I turned to Koizumi who was still holding on to the car handle. He seems to be turning slightly green as well. That's not good at all.

"A-actually Suzumiya-san… Please slow down…" Koizumi tried to talk, despite his condition. "I'm not feeling well…"

"What was that Koizumi?"

"I'm not feeling well…"

"I can't hear you. Say that again."

"He's telling you that he's sick! He's gonna puke in here!"

"Wait, I'll just stop the car!"

Haruhi ended up slamming on the breaks right there and I almost ended up flying into the wind screen. The car ended up drifting about a meter along the road, with everyone almost flying off. I swear we're going to die at this rate.

_Up side down_

_There're ridiculous values, but_

_It took me forever to think them up, I'm totally awesome_

Koizumi wasted no time to rush out of the car and dropped to his knees. I'm not going to describe the sound he's making. It's not my place. Asahina-san was crying her eyes out as the terror that is Haruhi's driving was scaring her. Haruhi on the other hand, was waiting in the driver's seat for Koizumi to finish. I turned to the other member of the SOS Brigade as she was our only chance for survival here.

"Nagato, please tell me there's something you can do about this." The stoic girl looked at me with that blank expression on her face.

All she did was nod and walked up to the car. She then raised her left hand and touched the car. One a second has passed and turned to me.

"Evasive mode. I cannot change the speed of the car as Haruhi Suzumiya is somehow not allowing me to do so."

"So this is the best you can do?"

"Yes."

I sighed in annoyance and fears still high knowing that we're still going to go in this speed. "Thanks anyway Nagato."

"I see." Nagato turned back and went into the car as Koizumi slowly staggered to the car.

_On my own_

_Our eyes meet up perfectly_

_We're getting on well enough, I won't be tricked_

We were set off again and just like before, we were going at mark speed. And just like before, we returned to how we were with Haruhi's driving, although, it was worse because she was literally avoiding everything that is on the road. That evasive mode that Nagato added was actually making this much worse than it should be.

"Don't worry people; we'll get there in no time!" Haruhi said with a smile on her face.

I, for one, am not interested in getting there in no time. As a matter of fact, I would rather get there in one piece thank you very much!

I looked out the window and I could see a number of people and cars going by so fast, I'm sure that some of them were horning at us. Not that I can hear them because we were going too fast for them to even horn us at all. I kept an eye on the road again and pray to god that I get through this alive. Oh the irony of it all…

_Afraid of being alone is nonsense_

_Everyone's a bit lonely_

_That smiling me, Practicing for_

_interesting operations, is the best!_

_(You should, you should be quiet!)_

The next thing that happens now was the sounds of sirens blaring from behind us. Just great, thanks to Haruhi's extreme driving, we're now getting chased by cops and I doubt they would let a bunch of high school kids off so easily.

"Haruhi, pull over! Maybe they might let you off the hook if we do that!"

"No chance!" What? "We got to get to that audition! I'm not going to let some police top us from getting there!" Of all the things to be passionate, why did it have to be for that audition?

_Getting an optimistic approach started_

_I'm tired out these days_

_"What a pain!" (We born to now)_

_Shake it off with, Yes, a Laid on joke!_

_I wanna celebrate a huge breakthrough_

_when I do, I'm almighty!_

_"A made-up theory?" (No more no fake)_

_That's my specialty! C'mon, so we can do it!_

The car was now swaying left and right, to and fro and we have gone through hundreds of drifts to shake the police car off. It barely worked as the police were able to match the same driving skills as Haruhi who as I looked at her, she seems to be having fun.

Now, let's get one thing straight. The word 'fun' is when a person would go off and do something they like and/or enjoy the thrill of something. That's the basic definition of it. What is happening now is not what you call fun. Normally, a person would be a nervous wreck by having the police chase after them. Haruhi on the other hand, is enjoying the thrill of it and its making things turn for the worse.

"This is so much fun!"

Haruhi, this isn't fun at all!

"Come on, make me enjoy this chase!"

"You shouldn't be saying things like that!" I barked at the girl and I think Asahina-san whimpered in agreement.

_None of this is a dream, why is my heart pounding?_

_I'm burning up, burning up, just like in a dream, I'm really gonna do it_

_None of this is a dream, why am I so ecstatic?_

_I'm burning up, burning up, just like in a dream, hey, how is it?_

_(Group members, Dancin' shakin' hip, mobilize, movin' makin' stage)_

"Please Suzumiya-san! Just pull over!" Asahina-san was able to finally speak in between her screams of fear.

"Be quiet! I can lose him!" Haruhi barked back at her.

I don't really care if she pulls over or not, I just don't want to die from a heart attack here!

I watched cars, buildings; trees and people go pass us within seconds going through this road. The chase was getting more and more ferocious and now there are a number of police cars behind us. I also noticed we got helicopters above us; one of them was a news reporter one. Great, now we're on TV. I now have a criminal record thanks to the person I'm sitting next to and I was sure that I was going to get into un-believable trouble once this is over.

We were making a drift around a corner and soon came to a road construction sight. Oh no, please don't tell me…

"We'll lose them this way!" Haruhi said with confidence in her voice.

She broke through the traffic cones, horning the road workers to get out of the way. I turned back to see if the rest of the guys were ok. Koizumi was looking like he was sick again. Asahina-san was now crying out of fear of what will happen. Nagato, although she may not look it, she was scared. She was holding on to the other two tightly. If Nagato is just as scared as everyone else, then we are all great danger.

I returned to looking at the horrific scene that Haruhi have been plowing through and now in front of us was a ramp on the back of a truck.

"Haruhi, you don't plan to jump do you?" I looked at her wondering if she's serious… I know, dumb question…

"Don't worry; I saw it in a movie with guys wearing all black with hats and sunglasses! If they can make the jump like that, so can I!" Don't compare what you saw in Blues Brothers with reality you idiot!

I hold on to the door handle with all my might and braced myself for the jump. Three minutes later, we were in the air.

_I'm a super driver, leave the charging in to me_

_I'll go on no matter what_

_"It's impossible!" (Don't you stop me)_

_Get over that, Take it eazy, Go!_

_A big victory? Of course it was!_

_What came of it? It felt good!_

_"Review meeting?" (Get back to wild)_

_More importantly, hurry it up!_

We made a touchdown on the other side of the ramp. Dear lord, I thought I was going to make a mess out of myself because of it!

"That was awesome!" Haruhi shouted from the top of her voice.

Koizumi, although a little sick, he was able to turn his head back to see if the police are still chasing us. I did so from my spot as well and what we saw was a massive police car crash. The cars were beginning to pile up with each car crashing into each other.

"See, we got rid of them!" Haruhi said with a smile on her face.

"Are you a criminal or something?" I shouted at the girl for doing something beyond reckless.

After a while of driving at high speed, she came to a parking spot. Those who were closest to the doors immediately burst through them. I was literally kissing the ground again now that we were on the ground again. Haruhi came out of the car herself with a smile on her face and began to open the booth of the car.

"Come on people! We got an audition to get to!" Haruhi pulled out the instruments from the car.

We picked up the things we needed for the audition and quickly headed for the place. Five young girls came walking out of the audition room. One had a yellow headband and seems to have the energy similar to Haruhi. Another was a very cute girl with long black hair. She seemed more mature than the other one. Another girl had short brown hair with hairclips keeping it to one side. She was clinging onto another girl which had twin pigtails. I think I heard her say Azu-nyan or something. The last girl had long blonde hair and eyebrows that looked like pickles or something. She had this princess like air around her, similar to Asahina-san.

We were taking a seat on one of the chairs available there, mainly because of that crazy drive that girl put us all through. We soon heard one of the workers there calling for us. What amazing luck we have huh? We aren't even given a five minute rest. We all got into the room with the judges sitting down. One of them was Aya Hirano herself. Now I wonder what this audition is for.

"So what are you going to sing?" Hirano-san asked us.

"We, the SOS Brigade, will be singing an original song. It's called Super Driver!" Haruhi told them. "Let's go!"

_I'm a super driver, this is a challenge_

_Feel it, feel it speed up_

_"What a pain!" (We born to now)_

_Shake it off with, Yes, a Laid on joke!_

_I wanna celebrate a huge breakthrough_

_when I do, I'm almighty!_

_"A made-up theory?" (No more no fake)_

_That's my specialty! C'mon, so we can do it!_

We played the song after having her forced us to practice it for over a week now. The judges looked like they were enjoying themselves. When we were done, the judges talked amongst themselves. We waited for anticipation if we made through or not. They soon broke up and Hirano-san was the one speaking for them.

"You all got in!" She said with a huge smile on her face. "We want to see you guys again in a weeks' time, so you all better practice hard otherwise it's the death penalty!" Why do I have this strange feeling that she and Haruhi are one and the same person now?

"Thank you very much!" Haruhi was the first to bow and we all follow suit.

We finally walked out of the room and Haruhi had a huge smile. "Ok everyone, since we got through, let's all have lunch! Kyon, you're paying!"

"Fine." I didn't mind because I was actually somewhat glad we made through. I noticed a couple of police walking through the entrance of the building. I pointed at them and Haruhi turned to where I was pointing. "How do you expect us to go through that?"

"Not to worry, we just find another way around them."

"How about we go through there." Koizumi pointed on the opposite side of the building. It was another entrance and it wasn't far away from the car.

"Good eye Koizumi-kun. All right, let go!"

She lead us through the door, quietly sneaking pass the policemen, easier said than done because of the instruments that we had to carry out of the place. We were able to get out of the building and quickly put the instruments into the car.

"That wasn't so bad." Koizumi had a smile on his face.

"Hey, that's them!" We turned to who said that. We were spotted by the police. You spoke too soon Koizumi.

"Everyone, in the car!" Haruhi quickly jumped into the car.

We all jumped in and in no time, the car sped off in an amazing speed. We have to go through this again?

_Haven't done this or that yet, It's always so forced_

_It's like I'm, like I'm, inexperienced, so from now on, let's just do it_

_Haven't done this or that yet, It's always so sudden_

_It's like I'm, like I'm, inexperienced, but what's wrong with that?_

_(Round one, Funky rookie game, backspin, Honky tonky head)_

**I remember Haruhi wanting to do have the SOS Brigade try out doing this band thing at the end of Live A Live episode. I also remember listening to the Drama CD as well that still surounded itself on the entire band thing. Well, this was fun to do. Haruhi is indeed a frightening driver.**

**Read and Review, that's the name of the game! **


End file.
